What Happens in Dublin Stays in Dublin
by BrighterThanMars
Summary: Again, I wrote this a while ago, back during the Glee Concert tour. I think you know exactly which part of the tour this is about though... For all those CrissColfer fans out there, enjoy!


Underneath the stage at the final Glee Live show in Dublin, Cory stood and waited for his cue to come on, while staring the small screen which showed the happenings above him. As watched Heather introduce Darren, he thought how far the guy had come in one year. How far they had all come in one year. And here they were, closing their live tour. Cory smiled slightly at Darren's expression when he came onstage-he was still surprised at seeing so many people yelling and cheering for him. Cory felt someone behind him and turned to see Ashley, Chord, Jenna and Naya standing there. Ashley shrugged and said something about Chris mentioning he had planned something big to finally make Darren crack. Just as she said it, Chris walked onto the stage and said his now almost famous line. By that time, nearly everyone was gathered around the screen, with even a few Warblers in the back. They had all heard different things about both Darren and Chris having something 'awesome' planned.

* * *

><p>The small crowd waited in excited anticipation to see what Chris would do next as Heather exited. They were somewhat confused when he pulled out a piece of paper, but that confusion turned to amusement when Chris began his 'poem'. Heather finally arrived, out of breath and flushed from running, and shushed them when the others asked her questions, pointing to the screen. The group chuckled at different parts of the poem, each person finding their own amusement in certain lines. They all had identical grins on their faces when Chris finished, only growing when he did his proposal bit. It would never get old, no matter how many times he did it. The collected group of singers and dancers were very surprised then, when Darren asked Chris to get up and come over to him. That was sure a first. They could see the bewilderment in Chris's face also, despite how well he hid it.<p>

"You had me at Emmy," Darren said.

And then he grabbed Chris's face and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to the pair on stage, right underneath them, the 'Glee Kids' were a jumble of bouncing, yelling and laughter. Riker and Curt high-fived. All of this was drowned out by the crowd outside though. The group settled down enough to see Chris's genuine astonishment, managing to play it by stumbling, tripping over his own feet and landing sprawled on the stage. In the back, Riker smiled at this, thinking Chris must've learnt those moves from a particular female who played a blonde Harry Potter character. Darren kept his cool throughout this performance, and the others knew that Chris would not be impressed about that. Unfortunately at that point, some of the stage crew were urgently ushering Cory away so that he wouldn't miss his cue. Cory was disappointed, but he knew the others would tell him about it afterwards. Chris and Darren were nearly finished on stage, a few of the girls pretending to swoon when Darren told Chris how much he loves the blazer.<p>

"Well, it looks like Darren won the bet then…" Chord said, the people who were standing closest to him laughing. Lea shook her head in mock disappointment.

"And I was so sure Chris would crack him!" She said, Diana agreeing with her. Just then, as they heard Cory being to sing, Chris and Darren walked in together.

They were both laughing like maniacs, and only noticed the others when they started applauding and whooping.

"Get some, Darren!" Mark yelled.

"Was that even planned?" Amber said, coming up to the pair. They shook their heads and Chris looked accusingly at Darren.

"Give a man warning!" He said, making Darren laugh again.

"Oh please don't, the look on Colfer's face was priceless!" Naya cried, and high-fived Darren. Chris glared at her, but there was laughter in his eyes.

"You all seem to be ignoring the amazingness of my poem here!" Chris exclaimed. "It was a masterpiece, pure brilliance! I spent a whole hour working on it!"

Kevin grinned and slapped his back, while Ashley put her hand on his shoulder.

"We know dear, we know," she said. Chris sighed. Darren nudged him.

"Dude, it _was_ good, but nothing you do on stage can make me crack," he said. "You've seen the StarKid shows!" Chris couldn't help but laugh at that one, the antics that Darren and his friends got up to during a performance…

Darren grinned, and Chris rolled his eyes.

"Next time, give me a hint or something. You can't just plant one on me like that!" He said. Darren's grin got wider.

"You enjoyed it, don't deny that. And you think there'll be a next time?" Darren said cheekily and winked. Chris gasped in faux coyness, but Darren grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close, puckering his lips.

There were wolf-whistles and someone in the back, no one knows who, shouted "Get a room!" as Chris pushed Darren off him.

"Save it for the camera, honey," he said, winking. Darren chuckled, then looked around, only then noticing that nearly everyone had left, bored with the pair's usual behaviour. Chris smiled at him one last time, and then began to walk away when Darren called him back.

"Hey, Chris?"

Chris turned.

"Yeah?"

Darren looked down and shuffled his feet.

"This year, it's been…unbelievable for me, and I'm glad, so glad that you were a part of it."

They both blushed, it was hard to tell who was redder.

"You're really incredible, dude, and it's been great working with you. Let's just hope, as you said, they don't change anything for season three," Darren said. Chris smiled faintly.

Then, without warning, Chris walked back to Darren and threw his arms around him. Darren was only stunned for a moment, but quickly gathered his senses and hugged Chris in return.

"Thanks, Dar," he murmured.

"You're welcome."


End file.
